1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hand control apparatus utilized in automotive environments, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved turn signal auxiliary lever apparatus wherein the same is operative to assist individuals of impaired physical characteristics in right-hand control organizations permitting right-hand control of a turn signal lever in an automotive environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Auxiliary manual controls exist in an automotive environment to assist individual's of impaired physical capabilities in the effective utilization of various controls utilized in automotive operation. While various control organizations have been utilized to assist right-hand manual control of various automotive equipment, the prior art has heretofore failed to provide an apparatus to easily and readily assist individuals of impaired physical capabilities in right-hand manual control of an associated turn signal lever typically directed in a leftward direction relative to an associated steering column. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,527 to Lake, et al., illustrating the use of a control lever rotatably mounted to a steering column, wherein through a pivot connection, permits alternative actuation of a brake and accelerator pedal utilized in an automotive vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,939 to McKee illustrates the use of a pivotally mounted lever relative to an air brake actuation lever to permit ease of access relative to the air brake lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,112,804 to Bahr sets forth the use of a brake lever extension, wherein the lever extension is mounted generally orthogonally relative to a brake lever to assist in mechanical manipulation of the brake lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,915 to McKay sets forth the use of an auxiliary gear shift for particular use with outboard motors, wherein the gear shift lever utilizes an adjustable extension mounted relative to the outboard gear shift lever to provide ease of access and manipulation relative to the outboard gear shift lever.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved turn signal auxiliary lever apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.